<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hug All Your Friends by Bimbula</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917935">Hug All Your Friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bimbula/pseuds/Bimbula'>Bimbula</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Boys Inc, Twitch - Fandom, youtube - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A LOT of Angst, Adoption, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anorexia, Child Neglect, Crying, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Orphans, Panic Attacks, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Wilbur Soot, Self-Harm, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Boys Inc - Freeform, Suicide Attempt, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit Friendship, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Misses Toby Smith | Tubbo, dream team, seriously a lot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:47:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bimbula/pseuds/Bimbula</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommyinnit, the annoying child. Why would anyone care about Tommyinnit, they wouldn't would they? Why would they. At least, well thats what he thought...</p>
<p>When a horrible incident tears Tommys life apart, who will be there for him?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>inspired by the song Hug all your friends by Cavetown.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>470</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. My secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OK SO IN THIS AU MOST THINGS ARE GENERICALLY THE SAME, FOR EXAMPLE THEY'RE ALL STREAMERS AND STUFF. Except Tubbo is already an orphan, he was adopted by Philza and his wife when he was 6 years old, he calls them mum and dad and this is common knowledge to everyone. :) Also most things in this are ooc. If triggered easily do not read. Enjoy the angst!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy was playing minecraft with Technoblade, Wilbur and Tubbo. He was in his bedroom at the orphanage, it still felt extremely foreign to him.</p>
<p>"TECHNO YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME!" He heard Tubbo screech.</p>
<p>"How many hearts are you on Big T?" He asked</p>
<p>"HALF HALF!" He screeched</p>
<p>Tommy laughed and threw him a lot of baked potato.</p>
<p>Techno ran over and murdered Tommy and Tubbo with his sword, aptly named the orphan obliterator<br/>**Tommyinnit was killed by the Orphan Obliterator**<br/>**Tubbo_ was killed by the Orphan Obliterator**</p>
<p>"You really named your sword that?" Wilbur laughed</p>
<p>"Yup. I'm the second worst thing to ever happen to those orphans!" He said and laughed, "All those orphans, they're dead."</p>
<p>"What you gonna go up to an orphanage and burn it down?"</p>
<p>"EXACTLY."</p>
<p>Tommy forced a laugh, feeling extremely uncomfortable. Tubbo immediately noticed and tried to change the subject, "Hey so wanna play Bedwars guys?"</p>
<p>"Yeah good idea, I can obliterate more orphans. I've done you and Tommy,"</p>
<p>He froze, "Wh-what?"</p>
<p>"I said, I can obliterate more orphans, I've done you and tommy? It was a joke though. I know that you're not an orphan Tom I'm not stupid, and I'm not making fun of Toby he knows that"</p>
<p>"Oh...y-yeah!"</p>
<p>Tubbo noticed how uncomfortable Tommy was getting, “Hey Dave can you please tone it down on the orphan jokes maybe?”</p>
<p>“Why? We’re not recording or streaming! We don’t have to keep it all TOS, and you've said before it's ok, I'm sorry though” He said genuinley</p>
<p>“Yeah it's ok but people might be uncomfortable,”</p>
<p>“Wilbur does it make you uncomfortable?” Techno aksed</p>
<p>“Nope,”</p>
<p>“Toby does it make you uncomfortable? I know that you’re technically an orphan, but you’ve been adopted by Phil!”</p>
<p>“Well no it doesn’t but-”</p>
<p>“Tommy does it make you uncomfortable?”</p>
<p>“I...well-” He started but was interrupted by a small girl running into his room and tugging on his hoodie.</p>
<p>“TOM TOM! EMILY TOLD ME THAT RUBY TOLD HER THAT GRACIE TOLD HER TO TELL ME THAT MISS MARTHA WANTS YOU TO COME DOWN FOR DINNER OR SHE’LL GIVE YOU ‘what for’ WHATS A WHAT FOR?”</p>
<p>His eyes widened, “Um...fuck...shit. Katy please leave my room, I’ll be down in less than 5 minutes I promise,” He said trying to push her out of his room.</p>
<p>“BUT EMILY MADE JAM TART AND-OMG IS THAT WILBUR SOOT!” She screamed and climbed onto Tommys chair, looking at the discord call and pointing at Wilbur, “HI WILBUR SOOT I’M KATY AND I’M SEVEN AND I’M TOMATHYYYYYYYYYYY!” She screeched as Tommy pulled her off his chair.</p>
<p>“Katy. Leave. Now.” He snapped</p>
<p>She pouted and then smirked, “MISS MARTHAAAAAA! THOMAS IS BEING MEAN TO MEEEEEEE!” She shouted in a singsongy voice.</p>
<p>He started to freak out, “NO NO NO NO NO NO NO I’M NOT I’M NOT I PROMISE!” He shouted, pushing the girl out of his room then sitting back down and putting his headset on.</p>
<p>“Dude what was that? Who’s Miss Martha and why is she making dinner for you and why are you scared of her?” Techno asked.</p>
<p>“I...um,” He said looking down at his lap</p>
<p>“Tom you don’t have to tell them if you don’t want to,”</p>
<p>He bit his lip and looked back at the camera, “N-no I want to...I think. Basically you know how I went dark in September, for the whole month...and gave you some bullshit excuse about me being on vacation. 	Well….that wasn’t true. Cause something happened, something fucking bad happened,” He said and laughed through sobs, running his hands through his hair.</p>
<p>“Tom?” Wilbur asked concerned</p>
<p>“My...my parents they fucking...they….they died Wilbur,” He whispered, “And I wasn’t in a fucking car accident like everyone assumes...my...my mother, motherinnit. It was her birthday, a-and so my d-dad...wanted t-to take her to the b-bahamahs and...t-they didn’t...m-make it there,” He mumbled then burst into tears and hid his face in his sweater.</p>
<p>Techno sucked in a breath, “So you’re an...oh...Oh..Fuck Tom, I’m so sorry, I’m so so so sorry.” He rambled being cut off by Wilbur,</p>
<p>“Tommy, you’re like a little brother to me, I care about you more than you know. Why didn’t you tell me?” Wilbur asked, his heart breaking for Tommy.</p>
<p>Tubbo looked up at the camera, and to Tommy, “Dad’s trying to sort out the adoption thingy.” He mumbled.</p>
<p>“Thanks Toby, you don’t know how much I appreciate that, tell Lani and him and Kristen that I said hi,” He said through more tears then turned his attention back to Wilbur and Techno, “I...I thought you wouldn’t care, cause why would you? I’m just an annoying kid. I didn’t even think Toby would care but I told him cause he’s my best friend and he'd kind of know what I was going through. But you guys wouldn’t care would you.” He said through sobs, his eyes red and puffy. “I’m s-sorry for crying, it’s babyish..”</p>
<p>Wilbur shook his head, “Tommy of course I care about you, you’re amazing, and you’re not annoying, whenever I say that it’s a bit it’s not real. You’re incredible Tom,”</p>
<p>Techno looked concerned, “Oh Tommy, please don’t think I don’t care about you, I do, so much. Also...can you tell us why you were scared of that Miss Martha coming up?”</p>
<p>His eyes widened, “Well you see...I...she’s not...the nicest person to me? Or many other people here...kinda...sorta...yeah…” He mumbled, hiding his face in his knees.</p>
<p>Tubbo looked up, “You mean...oh god Tommy you need to get out of there, like now,”</p>
<p>“I know, it was the first place they could put me in...cause no family could take me in so they had to send me to a group home, most were full..so I got this shitshow.”</p>
<p>“Tom fuck. Shit. Ok right here’s what we’re gonna do. Toby you said Phil is working on adoption am I correct?” Wilbur asked</p>
<p>“Yeah he is, he’s sorting out forms and legal stuff, someones coming to see our home tomorrow to see if it’s safe.” Tubbo said and smiled slightly, “We think it’s ok!”</p>
<p>He nodded, “Ok so when do you think that’ll be done?”</p>
<p>“About 4 monthsish...we’ve been working on it for 2 months already,” He said after calling down to ask him Phil.</p>
<p>Techno nodded, “Oh god this is serious. Right, so I don’t know batshit about UK adoption, or US adoption if I’m honest, but couldn’t Wilbur foster you Tommy? Until Phil adopts you?”</p>
<p>“Foster me? ...I-I mean y-yeah he technically could but I don’t know why he’d want to,”  He mumbled and looked back to his lap.</p>
<p>Wilbur shook his head, “Tommy you’re in an orphanage right now am I correct?”</p>
<p>“I-I am yeah, a group home…”</p>
<p>“Whats the name?”</p>
<p>His eyes widened, “Wilbur you don’t have to-,”</p>
<p>“No. I’m doing it. I won’t be able to fully adopt you, because well I don’t know how to raise a 16 year old Tom. But I can at least foster you until Phil can adopt you,”</p>
<p>“You’d do that?” He asked</p>
<p>“Of course I would Tom, you’re my brother, we’re a family aren’t we! Me, you, Techno, Phil and Toby.”</p>
<p>He laughed slightly, “Yeah we are, sleepy bois inc plus the child Phil found on the road,” He said making everyone laugh.</p>
<p>“Anyway Tom, the name?”</p>
<p>“New Connections Orphanage,” He said, playing with the hoodie sleeves again.</p>
<p>“Right, Toby add Phil to the call,” He said</p>
<p>Tubbo added Philza to the call.</p>
<p>“Whats up guys...oh Tommy...you’ve been crying...oh...OH I get why I’ve been added to the call now. What do you want?” He asked, his voice caring.</p>
<p>Tommy looked up and waved slightly, a small smile gracing his face.</p>
<p>“Well you know how you’re adopting Tommy, like you adopted Tubbo except you adopted Tubbo when he was 6 and not 16,” Wilbur said</p>
<p>“Yeah I do,”</p>
<p>“Well you know how he can’t move in until at least 4 months from now?”</p>
<p>“I do, sadly,”</p>
<p>“I was wondering if I could foster him, until you adopt him?”</p>
<p>Philza smiled widely, “Of course! That would be amazing! That means we can get him out of that shitty home sooner. Only if Tom says yes though,”</p>
<p>Tommy looked up again, “W-well yes! I-I’d love to..get out of here y’know,”</p>
<p>Wilbur nodded, “Then it’s settled, I’ll call tonight, you’ll be with me within a week Tom,”</p>
<p>“Thank you...so much, all of you, thank you,” Tommy said, tears welling up again.</p>
<p>“Don’t cry! Please please don’t cry! Dad tell him not to cry!” Tubbo said</p>
<p>“Hey don’t cry Tom, we’re here for you you know,”</p>
<p>“I love you all...so much, b-but I have to go now...I...don’t want to get hurt for not going down to dinner...again,” He mumbled </p>
<p>Techno nodded, “You go down to dinner kid, we’ll sort this out yeah?”</p>
<p>“Thank you..again, all of you,”</p>
<p>“No problem Tommy” Philza said, “Also Kristen says hi,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tell her hi back,” He said then left the call, wiping his tears and going downstairs.</p>
<p>*CALL POV*</p>
<p>Toby sighed, “I feel really bad for him, like I don’t really know how it feels, cause I was only six, and I’ve lived with dad and mum for 10 almost 11 years, so like it’s not really weird for me. Whereas for Thomas he’s grown up with his parents for 16 years, it’s much harder for him,”</p>
<p>Philza nodded, “It will be harder for him, so we have to do anything we can to make it better you know,”</p>
<p>Techno thought to himself for a minute, “Guys. I have an idea.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TRIGGER WARNING: Self harm Plane crash Death</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy walked downstairs “Hi I'm he," He started, being cut off by a slap to the face, he winced slightly.<br/><br/>"WHERE THE FUCK. HAVE YOU BEEN?" Miss Martha shouted.<br/><br/>His eyes widened, "I-i was doing homework," He said, it coming out more like a question.<br/><br/>"Oh homework, so why could I hear you LAUGHING? And talking about minecraft?" She asked<br/><br/>"Um...w-well I y-you see," He mumbled<br/><br/>"w-WeLl I y-YoU sEe," She mocked then laughed, "Anyway, you missed dinner so you're going without today, and lets say all of tomorrow as well huh? You didn't seem to want it today so why would you want it then?"<br/><br/>He shrugged slightly and put his hands in his pockets, avoiding her gaze.<br/><br/>"You're pathetic you know that <strong>Elsie</strong>?"<br/><br/>"D-don't dead n-name me..."<br/><br/>"You. Are. Pathetic."<br/><br/>"N-no I'm not! I'm allowed to be upset...I'm allowed to be upset.." He said, tears prickling at the sides of his eyes.<br/><br/>She simply laughed and kicked him hard in the stomach, making him fall to the ground. "No. What you are <strong>Elsie</strong> is a brat. A no good. Worthless brat. You act like the world owes you everything! Well guess what little girl, it doesn't!" <br/><br/>Tommy pulled his knees to his chest and looked up, "P-please stop, a-and I'm a boy...a boy" He whispered as she kept kicking him and belittling him.<br/><br/>“What are you a child? Stop stuttering!”</p><p>“Im sorry.” He squeaked out, hugging himself.</p><p>”You should be. You’re a waste of space. A good for nothing rat.” She said then walked off.</p><p>He was left there, crying and shaking on the floor in a bruised ball. Tommy pulled himself to his feet and limped back up to his room. Sitting himself on the edge of the bed and looking at the trans pride flag he had stuffed in his bag. Another thing he'd tell no one, the only people that knew were his social worker, the orphanage, and then Phil and Kristen as they were adopting him. Secrets, secrets were a strange thing.  It's like always carrying something with you, something that no one could know, because if people knew. What would they think of him? Would they like him? Or would they hate him as much as he hated himself?<br/><br/>He saw Wilbur, Tubbo and Techno as brothers, as his family...and they were, they were the only family he had left, and he knew. Tommy knew they'd be accepting, they were the nicest people in the world, always there for him, through anything. It just scared him, it scared him more than anyone could imagine, rejection. It was his biggest fear by far, losing the people that he loved, because..well he'd already experienced it. He'd lost his parents. Arguably one of the worst things that could ever happen to a child! Yet he'd tried to get through it on his own. He was took to an orphanage the day after the accident.<br/><br/>The accident, the day that would haunt his mind forever. He remembered the exact moment he found out. Through the news. Through Tubbo. He was sat at his desk, playing minecraft to be precise, his parents had left that morning. Tommy was laughing, mucking around in bed wars. When an almost eerie silence took over the call.<br/><br/><em>"Tubbo?" Tommy asked confused<br/><br/>"Tommy..." He said, almost grief in his tone.<br/><br/>"What? What happened??!"<br/><br/>"Your....um..ch-check the discord,"<br/><br/>And so he looked. An article? Confused, he clicked on it. <strong><br/><br/></strong><strong>Plane crash occurred in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean at 1pm GMT today. <br/>This plane was a Boeing 747 en-route to <br/><br/><br/></strong>His heart sunk, "No...no," He choked out.<br/><br/>"Tommy," Tubbo said softly.<br/><br/>"THEY'RE GONE! TOBY! THEY'RE GONE....THEY'RE...NO! NO IT MUST BE THE WRONG NAMES IM SURE THEY GOT IT WRONG THERE MUST HAVE BEEN THE WRONG...names," He shouted then whispered, tears flowing down his face. "No...no no why no please no Toby no,"<br/><br/>"I'm...I'm so sorry,"<br/><br/>"Wh...what do I do? Toby my parents are gone....I HAVE NO OTHER FAMILY! I'm....I'm an orphan Toby,"<br/><br/>"Jesus christ I want to hug you...um...should I call Phil over?"<br/><br/>"Ph-Philza? Um...y-yeah...c-call Phil over," Tommy said, his face cam still on, curled up in a ball on his chair, he looked a mess. Within 2 minutes his life had been flipped on it's head. Everything he knew to be true was gone. Any sense of comfort he'd ever felt. He heard footsteps then saw philza in place of Tubbo where his face cam was.<br/><br/>"Thomas?" He asked, his tone comforting.<br/><br/>"Ph-Phil," He mumbled, wiping his eyes.<br/><br/>"I know what happened, you dont have to tell me. I'm here for you ok mate?"<br/><br/>"They're gone....gone!"<br/><br/>"I know I know, shh. It's ok. Can you give me your address Toms?"<br/><br/>"M-my address? U-um...s-sure." He said and sent it into the discord dm's, "Wh-why?"<br/><br/>"I'm coming over, you need someone with you,"<br/><br/>"R-really?"<br/><br/>"Yep. I'll bring Toby. Lani can stay with Kristen,"<br/><br/>"Th-thank you...so so much,"<br/><br/>"Its ok kiddo. You're like my son to me."<br/><br/>His eyes widened, "Y-your son?"<br/><br/>"Of course,"<br/><br/>And so Philza and Tubbo went over, they'd stayed with him that night, comforted him, made sure he was ok and eating. They stayed for a day, until the social workers came and took him away to the orphanage. He brought his things of course, his set up, but he'd had to leave so many things, so he asked Tubbo to take them. Now most of his stuff was at Phils house.<br/><br/><br/></em>He cried more from the horrid flashback, a day he'd never want to remember but always would. He looked around his room locking the door and getting up, grabbing a small razor blade from his desk drawer.<br/><br/>Tommy stared at it for a while, flicking it between his fingers. He'd done it before, hurt himself. His arms were littered in cuts, some fresh some old. He started, in october ish and now it was February....he'd tried to stop, so many times but...failed.  He stared at the blade, and then his arm, quickly slicing it over his skin and wincing slightly. He'd gotten used to the pain, it felt nice...he felt like...like he deserved it. He thought it was his fault his parents died. He could've...he could have stopped them going! Right? ...right? No...no of course he couldn't. Yet his mind wasn't in the right place.<br/><br/>Shaking his head, he got up, walking to his bathroom and cleaning the cuts, bandaging them again then pulling on a Dream Merch hoodie, or the first hoodie he saw. Tommy sat back on his gaming chair and went back on discord, seeing them all in call again.<br/><br/><strong>Tommyinnit: Can i join call again? :)</strong></p><p>He typed, trying to put on a happy facade.<br/><br/><strong>WilburSoot: Of course Toms! We're just watching Hamilton on shared screen now. We've sorted out everything.<br/><br/></strong>He laughed, of course they were watching Hamilton. Such a sleepy boys thing to do. He smiled, genuinley, and joined. "BITCHES IM BACK WHAT SONG ARE WE ON?"<br/><br/>Techno laughed, "Aaron Burr sir, we just started,"<br/><br/>"AWESOME BIG MAN!"<br/><br/>Tubbo laughed. "It was my parents dying wish before they passed," He sung.<br/><br/>Tommys eyes widned and he beamed even more, "YOU'RE AN ORPHAN? OF COURSE IM AN ORPHAN GOD I WISH THERE WAS A WAR WHERE WE COULD PROVE WE'RE WORTH MORE THAN ANYONE BARGINED FOR!"<br/><br/>Wilbur laughed, "Real life Hamilton we have here,"<br/><br/>"You bet! Tubbo never shoot me bitch,"<br/><br/>He burst out laughing, "I won't big man,"<br/><br/>"Good, don't feel like being murdered y'know?"<br/><br/>"Not very pogchampion," Phil said and smiled<br/><br/>"YOU KNOW WHAT DISNEY MOVIES GOOD?!"<br/><br/>"What one?" Techno asked<br/><br/>"MULAN! IT'S SO GOOD! I RELATEEEEE!"<br/><br/>Wilbur looked confused, "What do you mean you relate?"<br/><br/>"O-oh! I ummm...I m-mean...w-well you see?"<br/><br/>"Same Tommy," Techno said, a knowing tone to his voice.<br/><br/>"Wait....really?"<br/><br/>"Yup, I know what you mean,"</p><p>"YOU'RE KIDDING?!"<br/><br/>"He's not Tommy. He told me like 2 months ago," Phil said<br/><br/>"HOLY SHIT!"<br/><br/>Wilbur looked very confused, "Guys I feel very out of the loop here whats going on?"<br/><br/>Techno sighed and dmed Tommy.<br/><br/><strong>Technoblade: Not how I planned to come out to you but I wasn't gonna let you have to explain on your own. R u going to come out to Wilbur or not? Also who knows you're trans?<br/></strong><strong>Tommyinnit: Only Phil, and now...you I guess.<br/></strong><strong>Technoblade: Im so proud of you Tommy. It is tommy right? Ftm?<br/></strong><strong>Tommyinnit: Yup!! U too?<br/>Technoblade: Correct child, you know when I had a surgery two months ago?<br/>Tommyinnit: Yeah?<br/>Technoblade: It was top surgery<br/>Tommyinnit: REALLY?!?!? HOW'D IT GO?<br/>Technoblade: Really well actually! Thanks for asking kid!<br/><br/><br/></strong>"Guyssss you gonna tell me orrr?<br/><br/><strong>Tommyinnit: Np! So...I think I want to tell them, but like...i'm scared...what if they dont like it.<br/></strong><strong>Technoblade: They'll both be good with it. I'll do it with you yeah?<br/></strong><strong>Tommyinnit: Really?<br/></strong><strong>Technoblade: Sure<br/><br/></strong>"Right Wil so um, you know how trans men like...really relate to Mulan?" Techno said.<br/><br/>"Yeah?"<br/><br/>"Go figure,"<br/><br/>"oh...OH! THATS POG! Both of you?"<br/><br/>"Yup," Tommy said nervously.<br/><br/>"So...Ftm? He him pronouns?" Tubbo asked, slightly confused<br/><br/>Tommy giggled, "Yep....you don't...you don't hate me?"<br/><br/>"Why would I hate you? You're my best friend and my soon to be literal brother! I'd never hate you!"<br/><br/>"Thanks Toby...so much...thank you to all of you...especially you Techno...thank you,"<br/><br/>"Tommy, you're like my little brother, you ARE my little brother," Wilbur said<br/><br/>"Huh?"<br/><br/>"Yeah, about that. We've...we've sorted something out Toms," Phil said.<br/><br/>"What?"<br/><br/>"We're...Wilbur and Techno are moving in with us. All 5 of us. Plus Kristen and Lani,"<br/><br/>"SERIOUS?"<br/><br/>"Seriously, sleepy boys home," Techno said<br/><br/>"SLEEPY BOYS HOME!"<br/><br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>